half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Bullsquid
The Bullsquid is a bipedal, highly aggressive creature that appears throughout the Black Mesa Research Facility due to the dimensional rift caused by the Resonance Cascade. Bullsquid are able to survive, if not thrive, in environments that are unfriendly or even toxic to humans, including sewers and pools of radioactive, chemical, or biological waste. On Xen, Bullsquids are found drinking from pools of an unknown liquid that has healing properties for humans and Vortigaunts. Overview , as seen during the Resonance Cascade.]] The body of a Bullsquid is vaguely similar in appearance to that of a small Theropod, with two short, muscular legs and a thick tail that tapers to a point. The thorax abruptly joins the creature's head with no neck or other visible separation. A typical specimen stands roughly one meter tall and about two meters in length. Two slit-pupiled, black and glossy eyes are mounted on either side of its head. The tail had a hooked claw at its tip, which explains the large amount of damage caused by the Bullsquid's spin attack. The Bullsquid's most striking feature, however, is the collection of bright red, tentacle-like protrusions ending its teeth which surround its mouth and allows it to grasp prey. The Bullsquid can also charge an opponent with surprising speed and force; these two attributes are likely the cause of its portmanteau name. The Bullsquid's overall coloration is roughly comparable to that of a spotted cat: its skin is sandy brown and its upper surfaces has dark spots. The creature's skin appears to be slimy, similar to that of a terrestrial amphibian such as the frog. Like most of the creatures found on Xen, Houndeyes are studied in Black Mesa's Sector E. Behavior and skills The Bullsquid has an array of offensive capabilities. They display a very territorial disposition, as they have often been seen attacking other creatures and even members of their own species. They viciously attack Headcrabs, not stopping until all Headcrabs in their sight are eliminated.An example of this can be found near the beginning of Half-Life and in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta. They however do not attack, even when attacked themselves, when encountered in Half-Life during the Resonance Cascade and in the same map in Opposing Force. They are drinking from a healing pool both times, however, so it is likely that they are simply not aggressive while feeding or drinking or that they cannot see the player somehow. At close range, a hostile Bullsquid will either maul its victim with its teeth, or suddenly spin around, delivering a powerful strike with its tail, often causing a gibbing. At long range, the Bullsquid is able to spit a toxic, bile-colored substance from its mouth, like the Antlion Worker, the Archer or the Charger. While not particularly accurate or fast, it causes moderate damage, even at very long range. Eli Vance's leg was lost when he was attacked by a Bullsquid while helping Isaac Kleiner climb over a barrier to get into a Combine city.Half-Life 2: Raising the BarHalf-Life 2: Prima Official Game Guide Behind the scenes *The Bullsquid is a reminiscence of a creature originally created by Chuck Jones for Quiver, the "Land Squid".File:Quiver Land Squid.jpgHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar *The Bullsquid was originally called "Bullchicken". It is still referred to as bullchicken in the console (i.e. "monster_bullchicken"). *The very first Bullsquid was white. Its second iteration was a bright yellow. ''Half-Life 2 *The Bullsquid was originally to appear in ''Half-Life 2. Like the Houndeye, also cut from Half-Life 2, it was to appear in the Canals.WC mappackPlayable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta However it still exists in the Half-Life 2 continuity and is still "around here somewhere", according to series' writer Marc Laidlaw.[http://www.halflife2.net/forums/showthread.php?t=114535 Marc Laidlaw Vault on the Halflife2.net Forums] *Its skin color was changed to a deep maroon, while another alternate texture made them pale green.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta *A slideshow revealing the events between Half-Life and Half-Life 2 was to be shown to Gordon at Eli's lab. In one of the images, Bullsquids were to be seen chasing a family from a suburban house.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *In the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta texture folder for the Bullsquid can be found a texture file called "NewBullsquidSheet.vtf", which is actually an alternate skin for the Ichthyosaur. It is also signed by Ted Backman and dated 2003, in his stylized signature.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files Gallery File:Quiver Land Squid.jpg|Concept art for Quiver's "Land Squid" concept. File:Bullsquid concept.jpg|Concept art for the first, white Bullsquid. File:Bullchicken white scientist run.jpg|White Bullsquid chasing a scientist. File:Bullchicken white.jpg|First, white version. Bullchicken smg.jpg|Battle with yellow Bullsquids. File:Beta houndeye bullsquids.jpg|Houndeye and yellow Bullsquids in the Beta Black Mesa. File:Bullchicken swim.jpg|Swimming yellow Bullsquids. File:Bullchicken underwater.jpg|Ditto. File:Bullsquid guard.jpg|Yellow Bullsquid eating Black Mesa employees. File:Scientist bulls.jpg|An early scientist model with a yellow Bullsquid and a dead Headcrab in the back. File:HalfLife Bullsquid.jpg|Bullsquid in Black Mesa. File:Bullsquid headcrab attack1.jpg|Bullsquid gibbing a Headcrab with a tail swing. File:Bullsquid headcrab attack2.jpg|Bullsquid spitting on a Headcrab. File:Bullsquid headcrab attack3.jpg|Bullsquid about to kill a Headcrab. File:Bullsquid Op4.jpg|Bullsquid drinking on Xen in Opposing Force, in the same map as in Half-Life. File:Bullsquid beta.jpg|The ''Half-Life 2'' Beta red Bullsquid model. File:Bullsquids canals.jpg|Red Bullsquids in the Beta Canals. File:Bullsquid body signed.png|Texture for the red Bullsquid model, signed by Ted Backman. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references Category:Xen Creatures Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Spitters Category:Enemies